Neo Devin
}} Neo Devin is a participant of the First Real Life Killing Game and the protagonist of Danganronpa Murder Fabrication. His title is Ultimate Voice Actor. Appearance Neo is a good-looking 19 years old man. Half of his hair being very short and the other half long and dyed dark blue, and his clothing style being usually fashionable, he may come accross as an artsy teenager. Other than that he is fit, has dark skin and brown eyes. He wears a baggy greyish blue pullover with a black turtle-neck undershirt, black jeans and greyish blue shoes. Personality Neo is incredibly well-meaning, staying open-minded whatever happens and always doing his best to make people feel comfortable. However, he is sensible to mood changes, and fairly impressionable. He struggles to feel differently than the crowd, and no matter how optimistic he always wants to be, if people start feeling down, he'll quickly become depressed too. On the other hand, if everyone's cheerful, he'll easily forget his own struggles too. While he states that he's always been enthusiastic before and has never been actually depressed by any situation, he completely loses it at the beginning of the Killing Game and tries to sleep his way through existence. Such a strong reaction may indicate that he's never known a situation close to as terrible as this one before. Talent ... History Introduction Neo seems to be of American origin. Nothing much is said about his past, apart from the fact that he's been enthusiastic all the way through it. The First Real Life Killing Game He feels completely lost at first, but is reassured as soon as he sees other people. Figuring the best way to have a chance to collaborate is to know everyone here, he immediately introduces himself to everyone, and being friendly and open-minded, quickly gets along with most people. He reacts particularly strongly to the annoucement of the killing game, going from being overly optimistic to losing all hope in a second. He searches the whole place for an exit, believing in their capacities as Ultimates, but when he finds out there is no way out, his hopes and expectations are completely crushed. Feeling lost once again, mad, confused and depressed, he doesn't want to do anything anymore, and locks himself in his room. ... Relationships Lois Davids Neo immediately finds Lois interesting, as he appreciates how knowledgeable she is and her aura of mystery. When he sees her being somewhat pessimistic, he immediately decides to try and hype her up, but doesn't realize she is too worried and it's making her uncomfortable. Upset, she runs away and hides from the others. Neo feels incredibly guilty and, now worried about her safety and well-being, can't get his mind off her. Ciel Stanley Ciel strongly appreciates how open-minded Neo is. As soon as they both met, Neo found them charming and felt like he should befriend them. They do get along and, feeling more safe and optimistic with one another, they stick along as they search the place for an exit. As much as he enjoys Ciel's company, though, not knowing how to handle his own emotions, Neo gets a little blunt sometimes, worrying them. Emily Drake Neo can't help but find Emily obnoxious, but he really makes an effort to try and find her qualities and enjoy her company. He listens closely to her ramblings and tries to give her advice, worried that she's putting on a facade. Emily, on the other hand, likes pretty much everyone. Quotes * “She smiles mysteriously. I swear she does. I did not know people could smile mysteriously in real life but she actually does it.” * “I know it’s hard to trust strangers… But we’re intelligent, complex beings, we can trust each other and still be careful! This is real life, there is no way we can’t find or create a way out. There is no way our families are not going to find us! A school isn’t so small that you can’t see it!” * “That’s true, but in this situation, you can’t really help people getting nervous over little things. You were both a little in the wrong but I’m sure as he calms down, he’ll soon feel better about it.” Trivia * Neo doesn't need an ahoge to be a protagonist. * While Neo's talent could be helpful or show throughout the beginning of the killing game, due to his stress and depression, he has been completely unable to use it so far. Navigation Category:Danganronpa Murder Fabrication Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Talent: Voice Actor Category:Entertainment-based Talents